The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol Two
by Fyreshine
Summary: Chill, Willy, and Kill wake up and are starving because they have no more food. They find out that there's a breakfast and brunch buffet at Smash Mansion, but they don't have any money, so they have no choice but to ask Stoned for money. But when they ask him, he gets in a lot of trouble!
1. Chapter One

The Four Guys Vol. Two: A SSB4 Story 

_Summary:_ The villagers wake up in their newly finished houses and go get breakfast, but on the way there, Stoned, the cyan villager, get's in a lot of trouble.

 **Author's note: There is swearing, drugs, and violence in this! I reccomend you read my first story, The Four Guys Vol. One: A SSB4 Story if you do not understand most of this. And as always, I hope you enjoy!**

It was 9:35 am in Smashville and the four villagers were just waking up. It was not as hot as yesterday though, and the Smash Mansion was serving breakfast and a brunch buffet.

"*yawn, I'm so hungry. I wonder what's for breakfast today." Willy wondered to himself as he got up from his yellow and black striped blanket.

"Yay, another great day for decorating my home. I need to go shopping today too." Kill thought to himself while getting up from his bed and getting a cup of milk from the fridge.

"God, what happened yesterday, did I get drunk or what?" Chill asked himself.

They all got up to meet up where the road connects all of their houses, except for Stoned, he was still sleeping.

"Doesn't he ever get up and do something correct?" Chill said as he sat on the log near the creek with Willy and Kill.

"I don't know" Willy responded.

"Well all I know is that I'm starving!" Chill said.

"I only have two slices of toast, an egg and a little bit of milk left. So yeah, I won't even have enough breakfast to feed me!" Kill answered.

"Hey guys look at this!" Willy said as he pointed to a sign taped on a tree.

"It says, _Hot Br_ _eakfast and Brunch Buffet at Smash Mansion! 9:00 am to 11:30 am._ Do you guys have money?" Chill asked as he read the sign.

"I don't have any." Willy told Chill.

"I only have $15 and that's to rent a working AC!" Kill told them.

"Oh, then what are we going to do?! We are going to starve!" Chill said as he started to get worried.

"What if Stoned has money? I bet has plenty of money from selling his "baked goods" or something." Willy asked Chill.

"Oh yeah! I bet he has enough for all of us to eat!" Kill said cheerfully as he looked at Stoned's house.

They all went to knock on Stoned's door.

"Good morning fellow villagers, why aren't you eating breakfast?" Stoned asked them.

"Yeah, about that we- um..." Chill couldn't finish when he was interupted by Kill.

"We have no money. So we were wondering if you could lend us some money for all of us, even you to eat at Smash Mansion. They have a breakfast and brunch buffet there today and ends in a few hours or something." Kill explained.

"Oh, you want me to pay for our breakfast and brunch? Sure thing, but I have to go meet someone today at 10 so I'm very sorry guys. I wish I could but I need to make money too!" Stoned told them.

"Why don't you give us the money and we will buy you some!" Willy asked.

"Fine, but I need to get ready soon so here you go and take car-"

Stoned was interupted by someone at the door.

"This is the police department!!! Come out now!!!" Said a voice coming from outside.

"Who is that!? Is that the fucking police dude?!" Chill asked while panicing.

"Oh no, it can't be..."

Pink villager showed up as soon as the door opened. She had police men around her and police sirens could be heard.

"Why hello there Stoned. I haven't seen you in a bit." Pink said.

"What do you need officers?" Stoned asked them.

"We are here to arrest someone in possesion of illegal drugs." Said police officer Link.

"What? Well there's no drugs around here, so why don't you go look else where? Maybe out of town?" Stoned told Link nervously

"Oh, I, Don't, Think, SO!" Pink said as she opened one of Stoned's cabnits and pulled out a bag of weed.

"Well, look at what we have here..." Said cheif Fox.

"Umm, I don't own that stuff..." Stoned told them while nervously holding his hands behind his back.

"What the heak Stoned?! I didn't know you hid it in cabnits! I thought you put it behind the painting!" Kill was about to finish his sentence when Chill, Willy and Stoned looked at him with a disapointed look. "Oh..."

"You IDIOT!" Stoned yelled at Kill.

"Well it's off to the slammer for you Stoned." Fox said as he put handcuffs on Stoned.

"That's what you get for messing with me Purple, Yellow, Red, and Cyan!" Pink said as she walked away down the hill where the police car took Stoned away.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!! What now?!" Chill said as he saw the car zoom away.

"I guess that means no breakfast and brunch buffet..." Willy said looking down.

"Sorry guys... really I'm so sorry..." Kill said to Willy and Chill.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Willy asked Chill.

"We have to do the worst thing, become evil." Chill said.

"What? But how? To break him out of jail?! Useing the flower will turn us evil but not in the way you would expect!" Willy yelled out at Chill.

"What flower?" Kill interupted.

"But there is no other way to free him, I'm sorry, we have to..." Chill said as he looked sad.

"Yes there is!" Kill interupted. "What if we just bail him out with money! I know the police here, they will let them free with money!"

"The thing is, we DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!!!" Chill yelled out.

"Then let's just rob some." Willy said out of the blue while Chill and Kill stared in shock.

"Well I think I know just the guy to help us with that..." Chill said staring at the window.

A black van parked at Chill's house with creepy fire designs on it. Out of the window popped out a face. It was Dark Pit. One of Chill's old homies.

"Hey DP! What's up?" Chill asked.

"Nothing much Chillager, just parked my van here cuz you needed me didn't ya Chilly?" Dark Pit responded.

"Yeah, can you help us with a heist on Smash Bank?"

"I got just the thing ya need Chillager! How bout' some of this knock out gas to put in the vents? I also know someone who has some guns you guys can use and some motercycles."

"What things should we wear though?" Willy asked.

"I got some rags back in my closet we can wear on us to hid our identities." Kill told them.

Later when they were all set and ready to start the heist on Smash Bank, they got on their motercycles while Dark Pit went in his van ready to go.

"I'm scared guys! What if we get caught?" Kill kept saying things that made him think of bad thungs that could happen.

"No man! We will be fine!" Willy said.

Their codenames were Y, for Willy, P, for Chill, and R, for Kill. And they rode off to Smash bank.

It was a normal day there in Smash bank, some smashers were there doing normal things when Kill used his slingshot to fire a can of knock out gas into an open vent. Everyone soon fell on the ground.

"I got my buddy Bowser in charge of dissabling the security. I'll be waiting with my van to pick you guys up. I'm in the forest to the bank's left." Dark Pit told them via a chip in their ears.

"Okay, lets do this!" They all said.

They all stormed in holding guns and breaking the glass to the money in the safe. Y pulled out a lloid rocket on the safe and made it explode open. They all put as much money in their bags they carried.

"Okay, that's all the money in the bank, now lets go!" P said.

"Alright let's go, there's our bikes and the forest is there too." R said pointing at both things.

When they all made it to where the van was. But when they made it there with their motorcycles parked near a burnt tree, the person in the van was not Dark Pit.


	2. Chapter Two

The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol. TwoThe person in the van was none other than Pink. Pink opened the door she was near and the back doors opened to reveal Stoned. He was under the influence of the magic flower because of his blood red eyes and raspy voice.

"Stoned?! Is that you?!" Kill asked while dropping his gun.

"I don't know, is THAT you?! Look at what you're wearing Kill!" Stoned asked pulling out an axe.

"Kill that's not the Stoned you know!!! Watch out!" Chill said pushing him out of the way of Stoned's axe swing.

"Oh, I'm just having some good fun! Now stand still and let me cut you up into little peices!!!" Stoned said trying to kill Chill.

" _Wait a sec. When I knocked out Kill who was under the flower's control, he got up just fine! What if I do that again?"_ Chill thought to himself.

Chill went behind him and knocked him out cold. Chill picked him up and put him in the van that was empty! Pink had left the van.

"Wait a second...This is not the right van! This is just a black van in the middle of the woods!!! Dark Pit is still waiting!" Willy noticed.

"Okay then," Kill said as he dragged Stoned out of the van. "Let's go bring him home."

When they got home, It was 7:00 pm and they were tired and put all the money they had in a safe. When Stoned woke up he felt sick.

"Where am I? Is this my house?" Stoned asked looking at the villagers looking at him. "Oh it's just you guys, thanks for saving me from Pink."

"Wait, then you didn't get arrested?" Chill asked.

"No, the police were acting weird in the police car, they were talking to Pink about what their "next orders" would be." Stoned replied.

"Oh that Pink villager is going to pay! I am afraid that she has a plan and everything! We have to stop her!" Kill yelled out.

"But in the meantime, who wants all-day breakfast at that place called Little Macdonald's?" Stoned said holding up the money he had.

"Me!!!" They all said, and they went to finaly go eat for the first time in nine hours!


End file.
